Transforming the World
by redamiB6147
Summary: A collection of Songfics that deal with Transformers. Each story is a one shot.
1. You're All That I Have

A/N: so, this is a songfic for Skyfire/Starscream. The song is called You're All That I Have by Snow Patrol. I love that song. Please review!

_Train this chaos, turn it into light_

_Got to see you one last night_

_Before the lions take their share_

_Leave us in pieces scattered everywhere_

Skyfire blinked, trying to clear the warnings from his vision. He was low on fuel, damaged on his right side, and everything was blurry. And he must of hit his head pretty hard, for there was a familiar face above him, one that he didn't want to see. Or maybe he did want to see him. He wasn't sure anymore. The face turned into a full body, with wings and legs. And it was offering its hand out to him. Skyfire was unsure that taking that hand was a good idea. There was chaos around him, friends and foes locked in combat. But, then everything slowed down and the sun broke free of the clouds that were swarming overhead. And no one seemed to notice that these particular enemies were fighting.

"Skyfire." Said the being, and Skyfire struggled to sit up, ignoring the warnings that followed. He looked from the hand to the light that seemed to envelop them. He scooted away, but he was unsure of what he really wanted anymore. His spark warmed at the prospect of being with him again, and Skyfire placed a hand over his spark chamber. The bot moved forward, casting a shadow over the confused bot on the ground.

"Starscream?" he asked, and the bot smiled, his hand still held out.

_Just give me a chance to hold on_

_Just give me a chance to hold on_

_Just give me something to hold onto_

Skyfire reached his own hand out slowly, aware of the fighting that was taking place around them. The sun was still overhead, seeming to only shine on them. He waited, tense. He was unsure that holding onto this was something that was right. Bt, he ignored his cautious hard drive and he gently touched the hand. His spark warmed instantly, making him gasp. It was as if the warnings melted away form that warmth, and he was fully refreshed. He stood up, his crystal blue optics locked onto the red ones in front of him. He felt like the battle had melted away, and it was just him and Starscream.

_It's so clear now that you are all that I have_

_I have no fear cause you are all that I have_

"Skyfire. Let's go." Starscream said, and wit that, they both lifted off, Skyfire still holding onto his hand. And he was not afraid of what his fellow Autobots would think.

And Starscream was not afraid either. They dodge missiles and gunfire, seeming to dance in the sky, before they were free. And they looked at each other in amazement. The other was thinking of how clear the other was, and both sparks reacted.

"Starscream. I forgot how beautiful you are." Skyfire said, and Starscream smiled softly, his normal demeanor gone. He was just like the Starscream that Skyfire remembered from Cybertron.

"Skyfire." Starscream said, and they started to land, caught up in each others optics again.

_Your cinematic razor sharp_

_A welcome arrow through the heart_

_Under your skin feels like home_

_Electric shocks on aching bones_

Skyfire remembered every touch, every murmur, and every feeling that he had ever had for the Seeker in front of him. He was still tired, and drained from the fight, but he was happy, enjoying the feeling of Starscream. He felt like home. And each new touch gave him a shock that helped his aching mainframe. They touched, they tasted, they breathed, they moaned, they screamed, they sighed. They held each other close, whispering forgotten promises and a new love.

_Just give me a chance to hold on_

_Just give me a chance to hold on_

_Just give me something to hold onto_

"Skyfire…" Starscream said, and the white shuttle opened his optics, looking from Starscream to his open spark chamber. He felt himself react, and his own chamber opened, spilling the light of their sparks. He smiled, reaching for Skyfire's hand. They intertwined fingers as they pressed their chambers together, feeling the joy as their sparks mingled, bonding them together, forever.

_It's so clear now that you are all that I have_

_I have no fear cause you are all that I have_

They fell into recharge together, intertwined. They were exhausted, the mingling draining their already taxed systems. But they were happy.

Skyfire woke up first. He looked around, and his optics fell onto his Seekers face. And he felt content, feeling his spark jump. Starscream woke up at once, feeling Skyfire through their bond.

"Morning, Sky." Starscream purred lazily, snuggling closer with his shuttle, his Titan. Skyfire smiled, wrapping his arms around the Seeker.

_There is darkness deep in you_

_A frightening magic I cling to_

Starscream watched his shuttle in his recharge. He was muttering to himself, his engines switching on and off. And Starscream could feel darkness, his true feelings, coiling under his hard drive. Starscream smiled, and he touched Skyfire's chest plate, above his spark. The shuttle calmed down, loosening his arms a little. But he never let go.

"Magic." Starscream said, and he clung onto Skyfire as he settled down again for recharge.

_Just give me a chance to hold on_

_Just give me a chance to hold on_

_Just give me something to hold onto_

"Skyfire. I don't want to go." Starscream said. He looked out of their cave, seeing the patrols of Deception Seekers looking for him. Skyfire smiled, moving from the berth. Starscream, who had raided an Energon shipment for them both, had replaced his low energy. He wrapped his arms around his seeker from behind, and Starscream sighed in happiness. Skyfire's fingers roamed around his chest, making patterns and finally resting on the spark chamber.

_It's so clear now that you are all that I have_

_I have no fear cause you are all that I have_

"Remember. You are all that I have. Because of that, I have nothing to fear. Neither should you." Skyfire said, and with that, he turned Starscream for one last kiss. As he watched his Seeker take off, he felt a single leak from his optic. It was time for him ot return to base.


	2. Headlights

A/N: another songfic, this time for Prowl/Jazz. The song is called Headlights by Snow Patrol. Enjoy!

_For once I want to be the car crash_

_Not always the traffic jam_

_Hit me hard enough to wake me_

And lead me wild to your dark roads

Jazz sat impatiently in the traffic jam, revving his engine. At this rate, he was going to be late for the meeting with Optimus. And that was bad for his status. He revved his engine again, honking on his horn. He moved another few feet, seeing the flashing lights in the distance. And he wished that he was the one there, not stuck here in human traffic.

The screams of a siren in the shoulder of the road made him turn his scanners on. It was someone he knew. The police car slowed, coming to a stop beside him. He was glad of his hologram, letting the humans think he was just another mindless machine. But there was no tricking this police car.

"Jazz, come on. You're going to be late." The police car said, and with that, they were off. Jazz gladly peeled away, following the police car closely. There were many grumbles and curses as well as car honking form the other people in the jam. But, Jazz was glad to follow one of his oldest friends, Prowl. They passed the accident, going well over the speed limit. But they were not pulled over. And Jazz was glad to be traveling wildly down the dark road on the way to the base with Prowl.

_Headlights, before me_

_So beautiful, so clear_

_Reach out and take it_

_Cause I'm so tired of all this fear_

They chased each other, laughing and acting like sparklings. They were sure to not hurt any of the humans that were on the road, but they continued to have fun, racing around the startled motorists. Jazz pulled ahead, letting his engine growl and hum with excitement as he raced around tight turns and squealing brakes around the turns. He finally pulled into a parking lot for a abandoned building, making sure that no one else was around. Prowl pulled in behind him, laughing and making a scene.

"I should ticket you, Jazz! That was some driving!" Prowl said, and both of the cars clicked on their headlights as the darkness took over this planet. They watched the stars come out, aware that this was making both of them very late for their meeting. Neither Autobot cared.

"We should go in, Jazz." Prowl said, breaking the quiet and peace of the night. Jazz sighed, then he started to transform

Jazz transformed before Prowl did, leaving Prowl in his alt mode and Jazz in robot mode. Jazz left his lights on, leaving Prowl a little blinded. But Prowl didn't mind. He was thinking about how beautiful the headlights were. And he didn't feel afraid.

"Prowl?" Jazz asked, and Prowl laughed, quickly changing to his robot mode. Jazz noticed how they were almost level, with Prowl being only a few feet taller than him. Jazz was used to looking up at all of his friends. Jazz offered him his hand, dispelling his fear of being denied. Prowl quirked an optic ridge at this gesture, but he took the offered hand anyways. He was tired of his fear of Jazz anyways. Just because he was the second Lieutenant in the army didn't mean that he would be scary. He was just an Autobot, plain and simple. And Prowl was aware that he was starting to figure out his feelings for his friend.

_My tongue is lost; oh, I can't tell you_

_Please just see it in my eyes_

They walked into the base together, hand in hand. And they noticed the looks of the other Autobots. They just didn't care. They were finally happy, noticing each other's feelings finally. They went into the meeting together, not letting go of each other's hand.

"Jazz, Prowl, good to see you're finally here." Optimus said, but he was not angry with them. He had hoped that these two would notice their feelings. They had been alone for as long as Optimus could remember, and he didn't want them to be alone anymore.

"Sorry, we got held up in a traffic jam. You should have seen the headlights in the darkness, it was so beautiful." Jazz said, and he felt Prowl squeeze his hand. HE smiled, and they stood waiting for the meeting to start.

After the meeting was over, the Autobots filed out of the room, heading to their own rooms. Prowl and Jazz were the last two to leave, and they were unsure of where to go.

"My place?" Jazz said, and Prowl nodded, smiling. They stopped walking a few steps down the hall, caught up in each other's optics. They could see each other's feelings clearly in the optics. And they smiled, knowing they felt the same.

_I pull up thorns from our ripped bodies_

_And let the blood fall in my mouth_

"Prowl!" Jazz screamed, searching for his lost bondmate. He could tell that Prowl was still there, online and injured. He rushed across the muddy field, his blue visor keeping the rain and mud out of his optics.

"Jazz!" came the reply Jazz had been waiting for. HE located his bondmate, smiling at the police car. There was some shrapnel stuck in his shoulder, and Jazz knew that he had to get it out.

"Prowler, this is going to hurt." Jazz said, and he pulled out the shards of metal that were stuck in his shoulder. Prowl screamed, and Jazz almost offlined form the shared pain. HE threw away the shards, noting that there was a slight energon leak from the injured shoulder. Jazz wiped at his mouth, aware that a small bit of Prowl's energon was getting into his mouth. He protected his fallen mate with jealousy, keeping everyone away until the medbots could come to collect him.

_Headlights, before me_

_So beautiful, so clear_

_Reach out and take it_

_Cause I'm so tired of all this fear_

"Jazz?" Prowl asked, and the lieutenant turned around, a smile on his face. Prowl was standing there, in the darkness, his headlights illuminating the smile on Jazz's face. He was aware of how beautiful Prowl was, even in his outline. Jazz reached out a hand, offering it to Prowl.

"Let's go for a drive." Jazz said, and they both changed into their alt modes, revving their engines. They turned on their headlights as they raced off into the oncoming darkness.


	3. Finding My Way

_A/N: so, another song fic, that deals with Jetfrie and Jetstorm. Two of my favorite flying Autobots. The song is called Finding My Way by Exit This Side. I love this song. Please review if you like it! _

_Oh, these lyrics are guessed. I tried to get the actual lyrics, but...no one has , some lyrics were deleted, cause I had no idea what they were trying to !_

_What's up with the world we live in_

_It's the greatest of concerns _

_There comes a time when we all crash and burn_

Jetfire ducked, his brother swooping down low over his head. He watched closely as he tried to regain control over himself. This was Jetstorm he was watching, isn't he used to odd wind patterns? He did control the wind after all…

"What's up with the world we live in?" he said in his Russian accent as he ran towards his brother, who crashed into the dirt around the base.

"Brother! Brother!" he called out, running to his injured brother's side. He could feel him through their link, and he wanted to make sure that he was okay. He touched his brother's side, unaware that he was still using his flamethrowers. Jetstorm yelped, trying to scoot away.

"Just because I crashed doesn't mean I want to burn, brother!" Jetstorm said, and Jetfire scratched the back of his head, embarrassed. His twin transformed back into his bot form, grinning.

_I'm so sick of trying_

_But there's this thing that makes me go on_

_I'm never right_

_It seems that I'm always wrong_

"Brother?" Jetstorm asked to Jetfire. The golden twin was sitting on the edge of the berth, his head in his hands. Jetstorm sat next to him wrapping an arm around his twin's shoulders.

"I'm so sick of trying, brother." Jetfire said, and he looked up, his optics dull. Jetstorm leaned against him, giving him strength. Jetfire leaned his head against his brother, his optics offlinging. Jetstorm tugged on his twin, slipping him into his lap. He wrapped his other arm around his waist, holding his brother.

"I'm never right." Jetfire said, and his optics onlined again, focusing on the ceiling. Jetstorm smiled, moving so his mouth was right next to his brother's audio receptors.

"Seems like I'm always wrong." He said, and he felt his brother twist in his loose grip, and suddenly they were looking into each other's optics, bot grinning madly. They hugged tightly, happy.

_It's the voice of reason_

_It's the voice that won't go away_

_What I feel like_

_Every single day_

"It's the voice of reason." Jetstorm said, and he raced towards his brother. He backed up next to him, back to back. They grinned, both lashing out at the gathered enemies. Jetfire lashed out with his flamethrowers as Jetstorm used his wind to knock everyone over.

"The voice that won't go away." Jetfire agreed, and they spun again, letting the enemies have it. They both felt confidence from their twin, giving them a boost. They felt like this every single day.

_I'm finding my way_

_Look what I've become_

_Look what I've become_

"Look what I've become!" Jetfire said, and Jetstorm looked at him. He was waving a sticker around, one of the elite guard. Jetstorm hugged his brother, happiness radiating from him. They raced each other to the doors, intent on flying. But, they were intercepted.

"Look what I've become!" Jetstorm said as Jazz gave him a similar sticker to the other twin. They laughed together, almost synchronized. Jazz smiled to himself, watching the two as they darted out the door. They transformed, messing around with the outside world.

_Everyday I'm finding my way_

_Look what I've become _

Look what I've done now

_Lost but now I'm found_

"Look what I've become!" Safeguard called to Jazz, and the combined voices and bodies of the twins Jetfire and Jetstorm raced forward, using combined strength and powers to defeat the enemy. Jazz watched in amazement as the combined twins beat the enemy down.

"Look what I've done!" he called to Sentinel Prime, and he did a double take, walking over to Jazz.

"Is that the twins?" he asked, and Jazz nodded mutely, eyes still on the downed enemy. The twins separated, high fiving the other. Jazz smiled, glad that they were no longer lost but found.

_Still I feel so empty _

Where did I go wrong?

_Spin around in circles all day long_

_Give me one more reason _

_Reason to regret_

_I've seen the worst and this I can forget_

Jetfire looked out towards empty space, a hollow feeling in his spark chamber. He wanted to find Jetstorm, but he was ordered not to. He felt so empty, so useless with out his twin.

"Where did I go wrong?" he asked the window, his heated outtakes fogging it up. He leaned his forehead on the window, his optics hollow. He walked away sadly, but he paused when he felt something. He turned back to the window; hope flaring up in his spark chamber.

"Jetstorm!" he called, and he raced to the bay doors. He skipped around Jazz, intent on getting outside. He could feel his brother, so close. He slipped on some spilled oil, spinning in circles as he tried to catch his balance.

"Oh, give me one more reason." He muttered as he finally stabilized, holding onto the wall for dear life. He moved carefully towards his goal, aware that this was against orders. But he had to find his brother. He opened the doors, quickly transforming into his jet form. He jetted out into the open space, trying to pinpoint his brother's signature. He finally found him floating behind a large meteor, and he hooked onto him, dragging him back to the ship. He ignored the other bots as he transformed, dropping to the ship's bay next to his brother.

"We need to help him!" he said, and he looked towards Jazz with golden optics. Jazz sighed, looking towards Sentinel Prime. Jetfire looked down at his brother, holding his hand.

"I've seen the worst and this I can forget." Sentinel said, and he turned back towards the main control room, turning the ship towards Cybertron.

_It's the voice of reason _

_The voice that wont go away_

"Brother?" Jetfire asked, standing as close to him as he possibly could. The medic sighed, trying ot get the other bot out of the room.

"Please leave, Jetfire. I will let you know about him when he's done!" said the medic, but Jetstorm reached out, gripping his brother's hand tightly.

"The voice that wont go away." He said, and Jetfire smiled, nodding. The medic sighed again, moving away as Jetstorm was clearly out of danger now. He allowed the two to catch up, aware that they were very close.

_Every single day _

_I'm finding my way_

_Look what I've become _

_Look what I've done_

"Brother!" Jetstorm said, and he turned towards his twin with a smile on his faceplates. HE waved his arm, sending the cyclone towards Sentinel. Jetfire ducked his head, laughing.

"LOOK AT WHAT YOU'VE DONE!" Sentinel screamed, and the twins high fived, laughing together. They turned to run as the older bot landed, crashing into the ground hard enough to cause a building to fall.

_Inside these walls an empty space _

_Picture of myself within this place_

_And I close my eyes _

_And forget to make _

_The great escape_

Jetfire looked around the seemingly empty room with curiosity, aware that his brother was not to far away. He continued to walk deeper into the empty room, aware that there was a light on, a fading one.

He walked closer to it, lighting up a ball of fire to better see by. The light faded out completely, and he held up his fireball, letting it gain strength. The light spilled out of his cupped palms, landing on the wall.

There was a picture of himself there, one from his sparkling hood. He offlined his optics, trying to find his brother through the link.

"Brother?" came a faint reply from the other side of the room. Jetfire walked towards the voice, allowing his fireball to go out. He moved in the darkness, moving towards the signal. He almost bumped into his brother, if Jetstorm had not caught him.

"You forgot to make the great escape, brother." Jetstorm said with a smile as Jetfire onlined his optics. Jetfire smirked back, taking his brother's offered hand. They walked out of the room with the help of Jetfire's fireball.

_Everyday I'm finding my way_

_Look what I've become _

_Look what I've done_

"Brother!" Jetfire said, and he ran towards his fallen twin. He moved with purpose, knocking every other bot out of the way. He stopped beside him, offering his hand. Jetstorm took it, smirking. They looked around, aware that they were outnumbered. They looked towards each other, nodding. Through their link, they conversed.

"Shall we team up?" Jetfire said to his brother through the link. Jetstorm nodded, and they joined to form Safeguard. The larger mech moved forward, sing combined powers to blast apart anyone in their way.

They worked quietly, smirking at every hit that landed. They helped fallen comrades back on their feet, making sure that they get to safety before returning to the fray.

They cleaned up the enemies nicely before a major hit struck the combined bot in the chest plate, right above their combined sparks. They staggered to their knees, locking optics with the taller mech.

Starscream smirked, raising a null ray towards their spark chamber. He fired, watching the combined weapon as it powered down, the brilliant colors fading to dull gray. The two sparks faded at the same time.

The dead corpse of Safeguard was not found until later. The fallen debris that had covered it shifted when one of the larger bots walked by.

It was Jazz who found them. And now they were no longer lost, but found.

Lost but now I'm found


End file.
